Game of Deceit
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Young FBI agent Caroline Forbes is faced with the task of posing as maid for important CEO Klaus Mikaelson. But in Upper East Manhattan everyone has a hidden past, and the undercover mission turns out riskier than she could have hoped.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So I came up with this idea last night and I just had to write it down.

Now, I know I had a similar klaroline fanfic titled Undercover in London and I deleted it a couple of chapters in but I promise I won't delete this one. I'll finish It because I really like this idea and I hope you do to!

I would like to thank Katarhyne for being a lovely beta and I would like to thank Leah for the lovely cover! Also, a big thank you to Ana for helping me out with the summary :)

Game of Deceit

Young FBI agent Caroline Forbes is faced with the task of posing as maid for important CEO Klaus Mikaelson. But in Upper East Manhattan everyone has a hidden past, and the undercover mission turns out riskier than she could have hoped.

I did have a different idea with this title but it just wasn't flowing so I let the idea go. This one is flowing and I hope you guys see that!

Now, this chapter isn't as long as my other ones but that is because this is the prologue. I have already started on the first chapter so I am pretty sure I will have it up soon if all goes well!

I apologize for the long authors note!

Now, without further ado I give you the prologue of this new fanfic! Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Prologue:_

Caroline sat in her office as she cleaned her gun—to be more specific the one she had gotten when she first joined the service. It was small and silver, but as Caroline had come to know, Gunner, the name she had affectionately called it, was deadly as a poison spike.

An FBI agent that didn't have anything to do for the first time in five years was an incredibly rare one. Caroline had been just eighteen when she was recruited, and as she climbed the ranks and began to be known as "the rookie."

Now at twenty three she sat in her very own office, with a shiny plaque on the door saying Caroline Forbes. Yes, an actual office and not a cubicle.

She sighed as she put her now clean weapon down.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps outside her closed doors, she quickly put Gunner in the shelf.

A couple of seconds later somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Caroline called out from her oak desk.

Stefan, her partner, entered the office and Caroline waved cheerily at him.

"Stef, what brings you here?" Caroline asked her colleague and best friend.

"Alaric sent me." Stefan said as he sat down across from Caroline. Alaric was the highest ranking agent in their division and usually worked as head of assignments.

"Oh? Is there a new case?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded.

"Okay… What is it?" Caroline asked.

"As you know I've been on a 'trip' to New York for these past couple of months."

Caroline nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"That insanely wealthy business douche?" Caroline wondered as she recalled his name that was spoken in a meeting just three months prior.

"Yes."

"You're pretending to work for him aren't you?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah… As his butler."

Caroline burst out laughing and Stefan's eyes widened at his best friend.

"Does that mean you have to wear that stupid black uniform?" Caroline asked once she calmed down.  
Stefan nodded at her and Caroline couldn't help herself. She beamed over at him and Stefan rolled his eyes annoyed.

"It isn't funny." Stefan stated.

"It kind of is, broody." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… Laugh it out, Forbes." Stefan chuckled.

"Anyway… Enough foolishness. What did Alaric say?" Caroline asked now serious.  
"He said that he wants you to join me on this mission."

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Mikaelson is being very careful now and we aren't exactly the best of friends so I can't find out why. He's been cooped up in his home office mostly."

"Okay…"

"Alaric wants you to apply to be his maid." Stefan said.

"Uh huh… Do you have any idea as to why he is being careful now?"

"I don't." Stefan shook his head.

"I think I do." Caroline said as she quickly took out her gun and put it in her jeans.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I need to talk to Alaric. Come with me." Caroline said as she walked over to the door.

Stefan nodded and followed her out.

When the duo arrived at Alaric's office they knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alaric called out as he put the phone down.

The two entered his office and Alaric acknowledged them with a nod and motioned them to sit down with his left hand.

When Stefan and Caroline were seated Alaric looked over at Caroline.

"Did Salvatore give you my message?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he did." Caroline replied as she sat up straight and kept eye contact with him.

"Good… What do you think?" He questioned.

"I'll do it."

"Why?"

"I think I know why the target has been keeping to himself lately."

"Do you? Please, do share." Alaric said as he motioned for her to continue with a surprised, coy look on his face.

"He's afraid."

"Why would you say that?" Alaric asked and Stefan nodded curiously.

"Stefan told me that the target has been keeping to himself lately. Something tells me that a wealthy business man like him would go out more. You know galas, charities, banquets, and all that society stuff. And considering that he is a single twenty six year old he does have needs. I am pretty sure that if everything was going according to plan for him he would go out to clubs but he isn't. Therefore, everything isn't." Caroline said.

"Maybe he is trying to keep away from the public eye?" Stefan guessed.

"It's a possibility but I am pretty sure that Mikaelson has a bunch of lawyers just waiting for an opportunity to defend him."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alaric questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows at the young agent.

"He can get a restraining order against them."

"Care… I don't know. There are a bunch of paparazzi that follow him around. It's not like he could file a lawsuit against all of them." Stefan said and Alaric nodded in agreement.

"He has the money and he has connections. He could do that if the paparazzi were really bothering him but he's not which leads me to believe that something else is going on."

"So, you think that Niklaus Mikaelson is being blackmailed or manipulated?" Alaric questioned.

"Something like that but I doubt that."

"Why?"

"He would have killed those people that were supposedly blackmailing and manipulating him when he first found out about it. Are there murders in New York City? Yes, there are plenty but the more recent ones are not connected to Mikaelson."

"So why do you think he's been keeping to himself?" Stefan asked.

"I feel like he is being manipulated but by someone that is close to him. Somebody that he can't kill."

"Like whom?" Alaric questioned.

"His siblings?" Stefan guessed.

"Bingo," Caroline said to him as she smiled at her colleague.

"His siblings are being monitored as well. If the agents that are assigned to them found out that something was going on they would report." Alaric said.

"How many siblings does he have again?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Four," Stefan replied.

"What are their names?" Caroline asked him.

"Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and Henrik." He said, reading from a list.

"Didn't he have five?" Caroline questioned as she recalled the time she was searching him.

"He did, but one of them died. Kol, that's the one died."

"How did this Kol die?" Caroline asked as she focused on Stefan.

"A fire. His remains were never found. Only his ashes." Stefan announced.

Caroline shook her head.

"What?" Stefan and Alaric asked at the same time.

"Something's going on here." Caroline stated.

"You don't think that Kol faked his own death, do you?" Stefan wondered.

"No… I do think that it was a fake death but from what I have heard, Kol Mikaelson wasn't intelligent so there is no way in hell that he came up with this alone." Caroline said.

"Who could it have been?" Alaric asked as he turned his attention towards Caroline.  
His agent was smart; he had to give her that.

"It must have been Klaus."

"But what if it wasn't?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. That's why you and I are going to have to find out."

"You'll take the assignment?" Alaric asked.

"Hell yes!" Caroline told him.

"Perfect!" Alaric clapped his hands together, some how making the normally girly gesture look manly.

"Wait… Mr. Saltzman, is Niklaus looking for a maid?" Caroline asked.

"No he isn't." Alaric shook his head.

"So how do you expect me to get the job?" Caroline asked confused.

"You've learned in your classes the different ways to make your targets submit to your requests. Make him want to hire you. Do whatever it takes." Alaric told her.

"Yes, sir." Caroline smiled brightly.

"I think I may have an idea." Stefan said.

"What idea?" The two asked him in unison.

"I'll introduce you to him."

"As what?"

"My cousin," Stefan shrugged.

"And then what?" Caroline asked.

"You're going to have to do what you do best. Seduce and accomplish." Stefan said as he shrugged.

Caroline smirked and nodded at him. This was going to be one hell of a ride, she thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked it :)

Now I have big plans for this KC fic :D

Please Leave Feedback :p

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I am back with the first official chapter of this fanfic :) I hope you like it!

I would like to thank Kat for being the perfect beta and I would like to thank Leah for the lovely cover :)

I don't exactly know if you guys are liking this but I hope you are :p

Enjoy :D

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were scheduled to fly to New York City on a private jet that the agency would provide for them the next morning.

Caroline walked into her apartment at ten in the evening and quickly packed up all of her belongings. She hid Gunner in her carry on and threw the rest of her weapons that included a dagger, a .45, and a couple of others.

When Caroline's luggage was packed she put it next to the door and went over to her bathroom.

After a nice refreshing shower she quickly got into bed and shut the lights.

The next morning Stefan picked her up and the duo made their way towards the private jet.

"Care, are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked her.

"Of course I do." Caroline shrugged.

"Alright, alright... Caroline I want you to be very careful, okay?"

"There's nothing to be careful of." Caroline told him.

"But there is. He's dangerous Caroline, you have to understand that."

"I do understand. Stef, don't worry. I'll be okay." Caroline smiled at him reassuringly.

"You better be." Stefan said as he nudged his best friend and entered the private jet.

Caroline laughed behind him and Stefan rolled his eyes. Caroline knew what she was going to do when she got to Mikaelsons' house. She'd give him what he wants or what most men want but she wouldn't go all the way. Not yet.

When the two were settled in the private jet, their pilot Edward took off.

Stefan and Caroline would be in the City in just a couple of hours because they were flying from DC.

As Caroline relaxed into the plush beige seat, Stefan took out a folder.

"Caroline," He said.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked over at him and then the folder.

"Your resume is in here along with some other things." Stefan said as he handed her the folder.

Caroline took it from him tiredly and flipped to her made up resume.

She looked under Job Experience and laughed at the different jobs that were listed. Two of the jobs that were listed were Waitress and Stripper.

"Stripper? Really?" Caroline asked him as she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Alaric thought it would make the target interested."

"Do you actually believe that a former stripper who is trying to get a job at a wealthy man's home would put 'Stripper' in bold black letters on a fucking resume?" Caroline questioned with an amused expression on her face.

"Yup," Stefan shrugged.

"Men…" Caroline mumbled.

"Hey! We're not all assholes." Stefan defended himself.

"Of course not… The majority are though, and you can't deny that Stefano." Caroline said as she closed the folder.

"And I don't and don't call me that." Stefan said. "Anyway, what are you going to wear?"

"A pair of jeans and a tank top?" Caroline guessed.

"Nope," Stefan said as he tossed her a tote bag.

"What's in here?" Caroline asked.

"Your outfit." Stefan said as he tried to look manly.

"Aw, are you embarrassed that you're giving me clothing advice, Salvatore?" Caroline asked as she laughed at him.

"Maybe a little… I don't understand why one of the women couldn't accompany us on this 'trip' of ours."

"Probably because this mission is a bit of secret." Caroline stated.

"Yeah, yeah… You could stop talking now, smartass." Stefan said as he closed his eyes and Caroline giggled to herself.

Caroline stood up and walked into the lavatory. She took the clothes out of the tote bag and removed her jeans and tank top.

Caroline stared down at the slutty outfit with wide eyes. She hated when she had to dress like a whore but if it got the job done she'd do it.

Caroline sighed and removed her plain gray bra and boy shorts. She put on the red strapless lace bra first and then pulled on the matching red thong that didn't cover much.

Caroline shook her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. The things she did for this job, she thought.

Caroline then put on the black bando and red high-waisted shorts. She then took out the black six inch heels and put them on.

After Caroline was dressed she left the lavatory and made her way back to Stefan.

"Stefan." Caroline called out.

"What?" Stefan asked as he opened his eyes.

"He's not going to want to hire me. He'll want to fuck me, sure but he won't hire me."

"Why do you say that? You look great!" Stefan complimented her.

"I look like a slut that's begging to be fucked." Caroline said as she narrowed her blue eyes at her best friend.

"That's what we're going for isn't it? The seduction part will get easier when he sees you dressed like that." Stefan said confidently.

"Oh Stefan, you know nothing when it comes to women seducing men. Men don't want somebody easy. They want somebody that plays hard to get. Me being dressed like this shows that I'm easy. What's the fun in that?" Caroline questioned.

"There is no fun in that, I guess." Stefan told her.

"Exactly…" Caroline said.

"So, what are we going to do? We don't exactly have a change of clothes for you." Stefan stated.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Caroline said as she walked over to her suitcase. She unzipped the suitcase and rummaged around for her black pencil skirt that landed two inches above her knees and took out a long sleeved red blouse.

She showed Stefan the clothing and Stefan nodded.

"Good idea," Stefan said.

"Thank you," Caroline said as she bowed.

Stefan chuckled and Caroline made her way back to the lavatory. Caroline removed the slutty clothing and pulled on her blouse and skirt. Caroline smiled at her choice of clothing. Her black pencil skirt showed just how long her legs were and her red blouse showed just enough cleavage to leave a guy wanting more.

Caroline looked over at her discarded undergarments and then looked down at her red lingerie. She would keep the red lingerie, she decided.

As Caroline left the bathroom she sat down opposite Stefan.

"Better?" Caroline questioned.

"Better," Stefan nodded.

Caroline grinned and said, "See? Now, I look sexy and sophisticated."

"Sure you do, Care Bear. Sure you do."

Caroline shook her head and reached for the folder on her right side. She turned to the resume and looked it over with disgust.

"I'm not showing him this." Caroline said.

"What? Why?"

"Probably because it says stripper." Caroline replied.

"So what are you going to give him? We can't exactly type up a new resume right now."

"I'm not going to give him a resume. I'll tell him whatever comes to mind." Caroline told him.

"How do you expect that to work? He hired me because of my resume." Stefan said.

"There's a first time for everything, Stef. Don't worry about it… I got this."

"Alright," Stefan sighed in defeat.

Caroline smiled and took out her book.

* * *

A couple of hours later they arrived in New York City.

Stefan and Caroline thanked the pilot and decided to grab a taxi… They didn't exactly want their target seeing them in some fancy black limo as they pulled up to his home.

When Stefan and Caroline settled into the taxi cab, Stefan handed Caroline an earpiece.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Caroline asked him as she looked down at the earpiece.

"I want to hear you guys talk but I don't exactly want to hear the two of you sexing each other up so just give me a warning when it's time for the seduction."

Caroline laughed and said, "You remind me of the Stefan you were back when we were fourteen. You couldn't even talk to a cute girl without choking on your words."

"Can we please not talk about that time?" Stefan pleaded.

"Just for you, Steffy Boy." Caroline said.

When they arrived at Klaus' mansion, Stefan helped Caroline with her luggage. They walked up to the door and Stefan ringed the doorbell.

Klaus came to the door because he only had Stefan working for him at that moment.

"Stefan?" Klaus questioned and the looked towards the beautiful blonde that stood beside his employee.

Caroline's eyes traveled over Klaus' toned body subtly. Klaus wore a pair of sweatpants and a tight V-neck. Klaus always wore a suit when his employees were around because he didn't want them feeling as if he was on their level. They were below him and that was final.

"Mr. Mikaelson… I was wondering if you could maybe do us a favor?" Stefan asked.

"What is it?" Klaus asked paying Stefan no attention as his blue-green eyes roamed over Caroline's body. He loved women like that. Sexy but not easy in the slightest.

"Caroline needs a job."

"I'm not exactly looking for any more employees, Stefan. Unfortunately your little girlfriend is going to have to run along." Klaus said.

"Oh… She's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin and she just moved here from a little town in Virginia called… um… um…"

"Mystic Falls," Caroline finished for her friend.

Caroline remembered reading a book back when she was in high school about a made up town called Mystic Falls and it was the first thing to come to mind so she just blurted it out.

"Mystic Falls?" Klaus questioned as he took in the blonde beauty's melodic voice.

"Yes, it's really small."

"That's probably why I've never heard of it before." Klaus said as he gave the girl a genuine smile.

Caroline smiled back at him and Klaus said, "I'm sorry, love. I only really needed Stefan to work for me… That's why I hired him."

"Oh," Caroline said as she looked down at the ground sadly.

Caroline was a great actress and all of her coworkers knew it.

"Maybe I could call my brother? He might need a…? Wait, what did you want to apply for?" Klaus asked.

"A maid," Caroline told him her voice innocent.

"Oh… Maybe I could use a maid… This place is a bit of a mess." Klaus said as he looked over at the table that stood in the center. There were a bunch of different things on it.

Stefan stood there silently because it wasn't his job to clean up the target's home.

"Come in… We can have a chat in my office while Stefan makes us some tea." Klaus said as he led Caroline into his home.

Caroline looked around Mikaelson's mansion with wide eyes. She has seen extravagant and luxurious places before but none of them compared to his.

Caroline smiled at him and the two made their way to his office.

Caroline turned to Stefan subtly and he saluted her. Caroline pretended to put a stray blonde curl behind her ear but she actually turned on the small earpiece.

When Klaus and Caroline got to his office he let her in and motioned for her to take a seat opposite him. Klaus made his way to his desk and said, "Pardon me for the way I am dressed at the moment. I wasn't expecting Stefan to be back until this Sunday."

"It's quite alright." Caroline smiled at him reassuringly.

"Wonderful, now do you have a resume?" Klaus asked her.

"Oh, yes I do." Caroline lied as she reached for her purse and pretended to rummage around in it.

Caroline looked over at him with wide and sad eyes and Klaus asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I—I thought I took it with me." She said.

"You don't have your resume?" Klaus questioned.

"I don't, I am so sorry Mr. Mikaelson. I thought it was in my purse but it's not and I don't know why it's not." Caroline said as she began to feign a panic attack.

"Please do calm down, love." Klaus said immediately.

He didn't like it when a woman broke down in front of him. He couldn't take it.

"I just really need this job, you know? I've tried getting hired at the other places but nobody will take me. I don't even have a place to stay. Oh my god, why did I ever leave the safety of my little town? I'm going to be homeless." Caroline panicked. "This can't be happening!" She sobbed.

"Bloody hell," Klaus mumbled as he got out of his chair.

He walked over to Caroline and put a reassuring arm around her. Klaus wasn't one to comfort but he didn't know what else to do.

"There, there." He said as he shook his head at himself.

Klaus needed a drink, and something that was stronger than tea.

"Caroline… That is your name isn't it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline hiccupped.

"Well, Caroline… Just tell me about yourself. Tell me your former job placements." He said.

"Okay," She nodded.

Klaus nodded and went back to his seat.

"Well… I worked as a waitress before at a bar."

"Anything else?" Klaus asked.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I wish I could help, I really do but I need somebody experienced."

"I may not be experienced in the different jobs but I am experienced in other fields." Caroline told him seductively.

Klaus nodded because he was pretty sure that Caroline meant that she was experienced in her sex life.

"Uh… Yeah… Sorry, sweetheart." Klaus shook his head.

Caroline got out of her chair and made her way towards Klaus. Klaus looked over at her with wide eyes and Caroline smirked at him. She pulled his chair out and sat down on his lap.

"Um… As wonderful as you look, sex isn't going to give you a job." Klaus said even though he knew that it was a pile of bullshit.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline whispered into his ear as she pretended to put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Caroline turned off the device and focused on the man that she currently sat on top of.

"No," Klaus admitted.

Caroline smiled at him innocently and bit down on his lip.

Klaus was taken aback by the girl's actions but he didn't push her away. Why would he?

"I think we should probably go up to my bedroom… You know…" Klaus told her.

"I'm fine right here." Caroline smiled at him as she ran her small fingers over his cheeks.

"Uh—yeah, I'm good too." Klaus nodded.

"So, are you going to keep talking or are you going to show me what you could really do?" Caroline questioned him as she bit down on his earlobe.

At least he was handsome, Caroline thought.

Klaus didn't like not being in control so he gripped her waist and cleared the table.

Stefan could hear the sound of things crashing and falling to the floor and he knew immediately that Caroline was well on her way.

Klaus lay Caroline on the now empty desk and didn't even look at the scattered and broken items that fell to the ground in his hurry.

Caroline looped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him and Klaus kissed her back.

Klaus groaned when he felt his manhood begin to twitch.

Fuck, he thought.

Caroline helped Klaus out of his V-neck and Klaus began to unbutton her blouse. When Caroline's chest was exposed to him, he stopped for a moment.

His eyes roamed over her torso and he quickly unclasped her sexy red bra. Caroline's bra landed on the floor along with her blouse and his V-neck.

They wouldn't go all the way, Caroline said to herself.

Klaus kissed her peaks and showed them a lot of attention. He then sucked on her now erect nipples and she moaned in pleasure.

Stefan didn't exactly like hearing what his best friend was doing with a target so he quickly made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He wouldn't hear them in there, he thought.

When Klaus was finished with ravishing her breasts he kissed down her torso. Caroline didn't exactly want to pleasure the wealthy douche but she didn't want to be on her back either, so she flipped them over.

Klaus' eyes widened when the girl was on top of him but he quickly relaxed when Caroline's lips touched his chiseled chest. She kissed his chest with her soft lips and Klaus gripped her waist.

Caroline removed Klaus' sweatpants and then removed her own pencil skirt. Klaus eyes traveled south and he spotted her red lace thong.

"You're-" Klaus began to say.

"Don't say anything." Caroline said as she put her finger to his lips.

Klaus nodded and flipped them over.

He was about to remove her thong when Caroline asked, "Am I hired?"

"Yes," Klaus said immediately.

"Good," Caroline said as she slid out from underneath him. She walked over to her discarded clothing and Klaus looked at her with his mouth agape.

"I thought we were going to…"

"Sorry boss, I don't do any type of relationships with my bosses. Maybe when I quit or you fire me." Caroline shrugged as she put on her pencil skirt and clasped her bra. She then buttoned her blouse up and Klaus' eyes were still widened.

"But-"

"No can do, take a cold shower. It should help you release your sexual frustration. Or you could just pump your manhood for a while. That should help." Caroline said as she pushed the door and left him to himself.

Klaus stared at the door and he shook his head. Klaus got off of his desk and walked over to his sweatpants. He decided not to put on his V-neck.

As Klaus went back to his desk he thought, two could play at this game sweet Caroline.

* * *

There you have it! Do you guys hate me for not having them go all the way? I don't know, I think it just goes to show that Caroline isn't out looking for a guy to bang, especially not one like Klaus.

Anyway Klaus' last thought will be very important through out the span of this fanfic!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


End file.
